Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gravitational wave detection system, and more particularly to a time-delayed enlarged three-dimensional (3D) gravitational wave detection system.
Description of Related Arts
The detection of the gravitational wave (GW) is essential for the research of the universe's history, cosmology, astrophysics, and proof of fundamental physics laws. Over one hundred years have passed since Albert Einstein predicted the existence of GW in his theory of general relativity. Many individuals and groups have been working on the search of the GW in past century. The GWs are extremely weak when they reach the earth—they only cause a change in space/distance on the magnitude of 1 part in 1022. They have never been directly detected until late last year. A US led international team has built the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory (LIGO) in 1992, and it took more than 20 years, with costs exceeding $620 million dollars, before the GWs were ever detected (specifically in September of 2015). LIGO includes two interferometers, however, for real space GW detection, we need three-dimensional information, which means that we have to build more interferometers (the cost will be about $310 million per interferometer). Therefore, a more cost efficient three-dimensional GW detection system and method is needed for detecting gravitational wave.